Unfair
by Walker16170
Summary: The events that occur after the explosion in chapter 114 are troubling for Hange when she finds Levi wounded and half dead on the battlefield, and all she wants to know is why is this world so unfair?


**Unfair**

**Hello everyone! It's me here with a LeviHan oneshot fanfiction! This fanfiction contains spoilers for chapter 115 and is sort of sad, so be warned. Alright, anyways, with no further ado, please enjoy **_**Unfair**_**. **

**Hange PoV**

_Why is this world so unfair_?

What had Levi ever done to deserve all of this crap that he got in his life?

He had seen his mother die in the harsh world of the Underground, and forced to grow up at such a young age. He had seen his best friends Isabel and Farlan die right before his eyes, had seen Erwin Smith die, had been forced to kill all of his squad, and then when he had finally almost succeeding in fulfilling his promise to Erwin to kill Zeke, he had gotten hurt so _badly_.

From what Hange had the time to make out before she took Levi and jumped into the river in order to escape Floch and his team, she had seen almost seventeen splinters in his face, from when the cart had exploded, multiple burn marks on his body, a long scar running across his eye and down over his mouth all along the left side of his face, and blood all over him.

He had been unconscious when Hange had first found him, and probably still remained unconscious as both of them travelled along the river, constantly being thrashed from one side to another.

Levi obviously couldn't swim himself, or even keep his head above the water to breathe, so Hange had the responsibility of keeping her _and _Levi alive and above the water that was threatening to drown them and engulf their remains in its depths.

Hange gasped for air.

It was so hard to keep above the water, and she could barely see where she was going.

She had one arm wrapped around Levi and was trying to hold his head above hers somehow, in a futile attempt to keep the water from getting in his nose and mouth.

She was coughing and gasping, yearning for the air that wasn't around her.

But all of those things were things she wasn't giving two thoughts about. She was on autopilot mode regarding that right now.

Her main concern was Levi.

Assuming that he could make it out of this river and his injuries alive, what would he do?

There would be weeks, if not months or healing and rehabilitation involved in his recovery from his wounds, and with that scar running across his face, Hange wasn't even sure if he could see out of his eye anymore.

After being so close to the explosion she wasn't sure if his sense of hearing would be

one-hundred percent intact, either.

Hange wasn't even sure where this river might or might not take them.

_Why is this world so unfair_?

_Don't give up, Hange. If not for yourself, then move on for Levi!_ She thought as she struggled to keep moving along in this river, this damned river that was their savior as well as their attempting murderer.

"You can take me…" she mumbled as she swam faster. "You can take me… GO THE HELL AHEAD. TRY AND TAKE ME!" She screamed in frustration. "TRY AND FUCKING TAKE ME. I DON'T CARE! JUST LET HIM LIVE!"

Hange was freezing from the icy water, yet she felt her face heat up as well.

Rage. Rage burned in her blood, and raced through the neurons in her head. She was so _enraged_.

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU TAKE HIM!"

Hange had been screaming at no one… at least no one that could hear her.

In reality, she was pouring out her anger at so many people.

Zeke, Floch, Eren, the Marleyans, the titans, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, and the entire rest of the world outside the walls.

She was yelling at everything and everyone who had contributed in leading up to this moment in a negative way.

She was screaming at the odds of this happening.

_Why is this world so unfair_?

How long had this monstrous river had them in its menacing and deceitful grasp? How long had she been fighting for two lives- the life of herself and of her best friend? How long?

Her vision was stained red, though Hange wasn't sure whether it was from anger and fear, or from actual, physical blood.

Her limbs were aching, and her lungs were being harshly and tightly squeezed by an imaginary fist characterized by the lack of oxygen, and she could barely see was cut up from all of these rocks on the bottom of this river. She couldn't breathe, couldn't talk, couldn't think clearly.

But none of that was on her mind. All of that was on autopilot mode.

Levi. His survival was her main concern.

Hange had always been dedicated to studying titans, and had always loved science, and had always had such a passion for justice.

But now was the first time in her life that Hange had felt like this.

So angry. So exhausted. So determined.

So _driven. _

This was the first time in her life that Hange had ever felt so naturally compelled and driven to do something.

Her head pounded and her stomach ached, and her vision was blurry.

But Hange had only one thought screaming inside her head.

To save Levi.

_Why is this world so unfair_?

Hange didn't remember this part as vividly as she would've liked, but she did remember a few snippets of what had happened.

The river was racing along, as Hange was clinging onto Levi, when she had suddenly felt a sharp and sudden pain in her forehead.

For at least a couple of seconds Hange couldn't see anything, and could only hear a high-pitched ringing sound.

Once she could think again it had occurred to her- her forehead had smacked into a loose tree branch.

She was still tightly holding onto Levi, so that was good.

After that… it was simply blank.

Nothing. Hange remembered nothing from that second to the point in which she was shivering and shuddering on the grass next to Levi, who lay soaked and motionless next to her on his side.

She didn't realize exactly where she was or what she was doing until she felt herself cough up some water from the river.

Her eyes almost popped out of her head as she jolted upright.

"Levi!" she exclaimed, turning him onto his stomach and beginning to perform CPR.

It became rhythmic as she chanted in her mind,

_Push, push, push_. She pinched his nose shut and performed mouth to mouth.

_Push, push, push_. A rhythm.

She continued until she felt Levi jolt out of his seemingly endless stillness, and begin coughing and sputtering.

It became more labored until he finally spit out water that was trapped in his lungs.

Levi breathed heavily.

He breathed. He _breathed_.

Hange grinned so wide, wider than she ever knew possible. She felt tears prick her eyes, as she fell down on top of Levi and wrapped her arms so tightly around him. Her mind told her to let go, but her heart ached for more of his touch, to listen to the sound of his heartbeat for the rest of her life, forever.

She wanted to hear it, so _so _badly, and here it was.

Proof that Levi was here, alive.

Alive, and injured. And probably in so much pain.

_Why is this world so unfair_?

Hange didn't know exactly how long she was hugging him, but she could tell that it was a long time.

After a couple of seconds, Levi weakly raised his arms and wrapped them around her.

She felt him move his face to rest it against her shoulder.

So many tears rained out of her eyes.

"Don't cry, Shitty Glasses." She had heard Levi say, hoarsely.

Hearing his voice had only made her sob harder, and fall onto her side, forcing Levi to turn onto his side as well.

She moved a bit away from him to gaze at his face.

The river had washed the blood off it, but his right eye was closed as if he couldn't open it, he had a long and deep scar running down his face, and almost twenty scars from splinters all over his face.

His left eye was only half-opened, but Hange could tell that he was staring at her as well.

Levi's black hair stuck to his face from the water, and he was drenched, but he looked just as handsome as ever.

"We need to find someone- some place that we can go, or… something." She said.

"Where can we go? Hange, we're in the middle of nowhere." He said.

"Historia. We can search for her house. She told me, by the river."

Levi closed his eye. He breathed in. He then opened his eye all the way, and Hange had suddenly been overwhelmed by memories.

She had remembered the first day that she saw Levi, along with Isabel and Farlan. She remembered the way that he fought, and the names he always calls her, and the kind of tea he likes, and the nights that he couldn't sleep so he would come visit her, and how one night he'd had such a terrible nightmare that he came stumbling into her room with tears in his eyes and she'd hugged him so tight and he'd fallen asleep in her arms, and every single memory with him that Hange could remember with him involved.

In each single memory he had always had such beautiful gray eyes.

And here, right in front of her, were those same beautiful gray eyes. They hadn't changed one bit.

After everything, after all they had been through, together and apart, Levi's eyes were the same, and always would be.

They had the same determination, and the same passion and the same sadness, and they held the same memories, and the same grace, and the same beauty.

_Why is this world so unfair_?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Levi mumbled.

_Why is this world so unfair_?

She didn't know what she was doing.

_Why is this world so unfair_?

One way or another, she didn't bother to try and stop herself anymore.

_Why is this world so unfair_?

She grabbed his face and rushed forward to kiss him.

_WHY IS THIS WORLD SO UNAFIR_?

The feelings that Hange experienced during these fifteen seconds were the most glorious emotions that she felt in her entire life.

She felt so happy, and energized, and peaceful, and excited at the same time.

It was just indescribable.

Some things needed to be described by feelings, not by words.

_Why is this world so UNFAIR_?

She pulled away and they both stared at each other.

_WHY. IS. THIS. WORLD. SO. UNFAIR_?

Why? Why did things work out the way that they did? Why did Erwin die? Why did Ymir make deals with the Devil? Why did titans kill people? Why did _anything _happen?

There just weren't answers to some questions. There never would be.

Hange would _never _know why the Hell this world was so unfair.

But if she was to live a meaningful and fulfilling life, then that's not the question she should look for an answer to.

Rather,

_How can I make things better_?

That question was much simpler.

By persevering, and looking forwards. Things happen.

Life is so _fucking _tough. People are so terrible. But in life, you have keep going.

And Hange had all the intentions of looking forward, and remaining positive.

She would make it better.

Because life is unfair.

But that problem wasn't Hange's to worry about.

_**The End**_

**Hey, guys! Thanks so much for reading! I spent like three days on this, and a lot of hard work was used to make this fanfiction as amazing as possible, so don't forget to leave a review! Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames will be ignored. Alright! Have a magical day! **


End file.
